


Role Reversal

by ShittakeRamen12



Series: Personal Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen/Emma Swan - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Henry's Regina's Biological son, Hints of Evil Charmings, Hook is Emma's Sydney Glass, Savior/Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal prompt I did for well...personal reasons. Savior Regina Mills and Evil Queen Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or event the plot really. This was inspired by Role reversal fanart by a SWANQUEEN fan I saw one day searching google for SwanQueen fan art. Nope I am not ashamed I googled it.

"Miss. Mills is there a reason your glaring at Mr. Hook's head like it insulted your mother?" Emma Swan a.k.a Mayor Swan or Madame Mayor asks.

Regina looks at the blonde mayor of Storybrooke taking in her well maintain appearance. From her tasteful grey pencil skirt and silk cream colored blouse with the teasing third button down to her black Prada heels that screamed the blonde was the main HBIC. The bounty hunter or should I say former bounty hunter frowned slightly before replying.

“I don’t trust him or his supposed good looks. Or his crap article writing skills. How did you even pick that to be his occupation when you cast the curse?” Regina replies taking a sip of her coffee.

Emma Swam a.k.a ‘ _The Evil Queen’_ lifted a manicured eyebrow in silent amusement at the savior. She wasn’t about to go into her long history with Hook. The man had been her most loyal lapdog back in her prime as _the_ Evil Queen. The blonde mayor looked at Regina quirking her lips in her signature smile. The shorter women huffed. Emma wasn’t one to kiss and tell after all.

Most would think that she wanted the savior died but it was the exact opposite for Emma. Rumpelstiltskin or as he was known in Storybrooke Mr. Gold had done more damage than her mother and father combined. That fact plus the young escapades in the Enchanted Forest with Rumplestilskin's son Bealfire or Neil had left a sour taste in Emma's mouth. She had no lost love for the Dark One’s family. She was however grateful for little Henry who came out of the whole sordid ordeal. Regina’s genes were strong in Henry and he was a looker just like his mother. The fact that she had to cast a dark curse to meet the small family was a minor detail. She didn’t regret a minute of it.

Paying for Regina’s coffee and walking her out to her car Emma has a very brilliant idea.

“Miss. Mills since your son is spending the night with our sheriff learning about the town how about you join me for dinner at my house?” The former Evil Queen asks.

Regina’s olive toned skin flushes adorable.

“Okay.” Regina says feeling her cheeks burn.

Emma grins evilly mentally. She’s got the Latina in the bag and Gold, the fairies, and her former parents can all go eat cow dung. Emma Swan will break the curse on her own terms with the savior very willingly at her beck and call.


End file.
